1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solder alloy useful for bonding of electronic parts, a substrate with the solder alloy for mounting electronic parts, a bonding member of the substrate which is to be bonded to the electronic part, and an electronic-part-mounted substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to technique to bond an electronic part onto a substrate such as a circuit substrate and a printed circuit board substrate with use of a bonding metallic composition containing no lead, a substrate for mounting electronic parts which is suitable for application of that bonding technique with no lead, an electronic-part-mounted substrate obtained thereby, and a member which is provided on the substrate to be bonded to the electronic part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soldering is an art for bonding a substance by using a substance having a low melting point, and has been used since old times. It is generally said that the origin of the soldering can be traced up to ancient Mesopotamian civilization. In current industries, soldering is widely used in bonding electronic devices, for example, bonding such electronic devices as semiconductor, microprocessor, memory and resistor to a substrate. Its advantage is not only to fix a part to the substrate, but also to form electrical connection by electric conductivity of the metal contained in the solder. This point is different from organic series adhesive agents.
The solder which is generally used is eutectic solder composed of tin and lead, having a eutectic point of 183xc2x0 C. This is used for bonding sheet materials of aluminum or copper. It is characterized by the eutectic point which is not only lower than the melting point of metallic base material to be soldered, but also lower than a temperature in which gasification of thermosetting resin begins. Further, it has been known that tin component of the eutectic solder forms a particular intermetallic compound on an interface with a copper plate, thereby intensifying bonding strength between the solder and copper. In addition to the eutectic solder composed of tin and lead having such a characteristic, solder composed of tin and zinc, solder composed of silver and tin, etc. have been used on trial. However, their wettabilities are poor, thereby providing a poor connectability. Thus they have not been used in actual fields.
As described above, bonding by soldering is still important in manufacture of electronic devices. In today""s world in which personal electronic devices such as personal computer, mobile telephone and pager have been spreading quickly, the importance of solder in electronic device mounting technology has been intensified.
Spreading of electronic devices contributes to enrichment of people""s life. However, on the contrary, if a large amount of electronic devices disused are scrapped, there is a fear that wasted electronic devices may pollute the environment.
From such a condition, bonding skill by using solder containing no lead has been demanded. However, solder in which lead is substituted by other metal or solder containing a combination of other metals cannot be handled at such a low temperature that bad influence upon the base metal by high temperatures can be avoided, and the wettability is so poor that the solder is not fixed to the base metal satisfactorily. Thus, such a solder can be applied to neither fine soldering treatment such as mounting in semiconductor devices or ordinary bonding by solder. Particularly, solder with tin and zinc has too many problems to be solved, therefore, it is considered impossible to use it for actual application in electronic mounting.
To enable use of solder without lead in fine soldering works such as thick film formation, conductor circuit formation and semiconductor mounting, a screen printing method using solder paste in which solder powder and flux are mixed has been proposed. The flux used in solder paste is generally classified to organic compound, inorganic compound and resin. In the case when organic compound or resin is used, halogen salt, organic acid salt and the like of organic acid and amino group are frequently added as active ingredient. In the case of inorganic compound, ammonium halide, zinc halide, tin halide, phosphoric acid, hydroacid halide or the like are often added. Since these additives corrode metals, inspection for corrosion due to flux residue after reflow of solder paste is necessary. Moreover, organic substance evaporating when paste is heated to remove flux, must be treated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a solder alloy which contains metals applicable for wide fields instead of lead which may cause environmental pollution when a product using such a solder is wasted, and which is suitable for mounting electronic parts on a substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substrate for mounting electronic parts with a bonding portion which is provided with a solder containing metals applicable for wide fields instead of lead.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic-part-mounted substrate on which the electronic part is mounted using a solder containing metals applicable for wide fields instead of lead.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic-part-mounted substrate having a bonding portion in which migration is prevented.
An solder alloy in use for bonding electric or electronic parts according to the present invention comprises: approximately 3 to 12% by weight of a zin component; and a tin component, wherein the oxygen content of the solder alloy is reduced to 100 ppm or less.
The solder alloy preferably comprises substantially no bithmus component and no indium component.
The solder alloy is substantially a binary alloy essentialy consisting of the zinc component and the tin component such that the content of other metallic component except for the zinc component and the tin component is reduced to less than 0.1% by weight.
A substantially binary solder alloy in use for bonding electric or electronic parts according to the present invention essentially consists of: approximately 3 to 12% by weight of a zin component; a balance tin component; and an oxygen component at a content which is reduced to 100 ppm or less.
Moreover, a substrate for mounting an electronic part of the present invention comprises: an electrically conductive bonding member provided on the substrate; and a bonding portion which is formed of a solder alloy on the electrically conductive bonding member, in which the solder alloy contains a zinc component and a tin component and has a first layer at the interface of the electrically conductive bonding member and the bonding portion, and the content of the zinc component of the first layer is concentrated to approximately 70% by weight or more.
In the substrate, the first layer has a thickness of approximately 1 xcexcm.
The contentn of the zinc component of the first layer is 88% by weight or more.
The solder alloy has a second layer being adjacent to the first layer, and the content of the zinc component of the second layer is 5.8 to 11.7% by weight.
Another substrate on which an electronic part is mounted, according to the present invention, comprises: an electrically conductive bonding member provided on the substrate; and a bonding portion connecting the electronic part with the electrically conductive bonding member of the substrate, the bonding portion being formed of a solder alloy on the electrically conductive bonding member, in which the solder alloy contains a zinc component and a tin component and has a first layer at the interface of the electrically conductive bonding member and the bonding portion, and the content of the zinc component of the first layer is concentrated to approximately 70% by weight or more.
Still another substrate for mounting an electronic part, according to the present invention, comprises: an electrically conductive bonding member provided on the substrate; and a bonding portion which is formed of a metallic composition on the electrically conductive bonding member, in which the metallic composition contains a zinc component and a tin component and includes a surface layer in which the zinc component is concentrated so that the content of the tin component is at most approximately 1% by weight.
In the substrate, the surface layer has a thickness of approximately 30 to 120 xc3x85.
In the substrate, the content of the zinc component of the solder alloy is 0.5% by weight.
Moreover, a substrate on which an electronic part is mounted, according to the present invention, comprises: an electrically conductive bonding member provided on the substrate; and a bonding portion connecting the electronic part with the electrically conductive bonding member of the substrate, the bonding portion being formed of a metallic composition on the electrically conductive bonding member, in which the metallic composition contains a zinc component and a tin component and includes a surface layer in which the zinc component is concentrated so that the content of the tin component is at most approximately 1% by weight.
Another substrate for mounting an electronic part, according to the present invention comprises: an electrically conductive bonding member provided on the substrate; and a bonding portion which is formed of a solder alloy on the electrically conductive bonding member, wherein the electrically conductive bonding member has a top face and a concave side face such that appeared as a curved line in a cross section of the electrically conductive bonding member perpendicular to the substrate
In the substrate, the concave side face is of a saddle shape or a hyperbola shape.
In the substrate, the curved line in the cross section is curved at a radius of less than 100 mm.
In the substrate, wherein the side face includes two in continuous faces to form an angular portion therebetween.
In the substrate, the top face is concaved.
Moreover, a method of bonding an electronic part to a substrate with a metallic composition, according to the present invention comprises: disposing a metallic composition between the electronic part and the substrate, the metallic composition comprising 6 to 12% by weight of a zinc component and a tin component; melting at least surface of the metallic composition to wet the electronic part and the substrate with the molted metallic composition; and hardening the melted metallic composition, thereby bonding the electronic part to the substrate.
Another method of bonding an electronic part to a substrate with a metallic composition, according to the present invention, comprises: disposing a metallic composition between the electronic part and the substrate, the metallic composition comprising at least 0.5% by weight of a zinc component and a tin component; melting at least surface of the metallic composition to wet the electronic part and the substrate with the molted metallic composition; and hardening the melted metallic composition, thereby bonding the electronic part to the substrate.